Link's Oasis
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: We all remember Mila, the girl who'd been kidnapped along with Aryll. Well since then, two years have passed and she has turned over a new leaf as a waitress at the Windfall Tavern. But what happens when a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed hero saves her...again! And then offers her a job! Rated M for Violence, sexual content in later chapters, and some drinking.
1. Chapter 1: Job Offer

_**She's not even on the character list! I felt so mad that they didn't include her so I decided to write this! From the Wind Waker Game, here's Mila!**_

_**1: Job Offer**_

* * *

Mila stumbled and nearly dropped the loaded bin she was carrying toward the kitchen. The Windfall Island tavern always got busy around this time of day when the trading ships arrived. She'd already been at this for two years and never got used to it! Some of these louts just didn't know how to get the hell out of the way!

She stalked through the kitchen and plunked the bin down by the sink and started scrubbing the dishes inside one at a time. Minenco sidled up to her started helping, and she smiled her gratitude. At sixteen she was now quite strong, but her job was often so draining that she found herself falling behind on the workloads sometimes. Minenco was a kindhearted woman and an even better boss.

She had to admit that, as much as she missed her life as an heiress, she liked this one. Her father was alright with it as well. He now worked down at the docks loading and unloading ships. He'd lost a fair amount of weight, and gained it all back in muscle. Whenever he came in for lunch, she noticed that Minenco always catered to him herself, giving the girl the impression that she might have a little "thing" going on with her father, which she didn't mind a bit. Thinking back on it all, she felt thos pirates had really done them a favor. _Especially the one in green_, she thought, then blushed when she thought about him.

Minenco didn't miss it, "Thinking of someone special?"

"Not really," Mila said, blushing deeper, causing Minenco to chuckle, "No use hiding it, my dear, I can tell."

Mila sighed, "It can't happen, I never know when he's going to stop by, so I can't look good for him."

"Mila, darling, you're beautiful," she said, bumping the girl with her hip, "You get marriage proposals every day!"

Mila laughed at that, "Half of them come from drunks!"

"It counts," the older woman smiled, "Tell me more about this man?"

"He's the man in green that stops in here sometimes." She'd seen him in a wide array of company, from Rito's, Zorans, and pirates. "He saved my life when I'd been kidnapped."

"Oh!" She yelped, "I know that boy, his name is Link!"

"R-Really?" She'd never gotten a chance to ask him. _Well_, she thought,_ when I did, I was kinda trying to steal something_. She found herself laughing at the "champion of justice" thing.

"Yes, dear, he's a pirate."

Mila dropped the dish she was working on, splashing herself with water, "A pirate!"

* * *

_Windfall docks same time_...

"Aaaaachooo!"

"Jeez, Link!"

"Sorry Komali," Link said, rubbing his nose.

_I hope I'm not coming down with something_, Link thought, then blushed, _Maybe a girl's talking about me_? He shook his head and dismissed the thought. The only women in his life were a bird-woman-turned-sage, a pirate princess who had sailed off into the horizon to Din knows where, and a pip-squeak fairy queen. Not the best choices for a girlfriend._ Plus Medli is taken_, he thought, glancing at Komali, _even if she doesn't know it_.

"I still can't believe you're retiring as a pirate." Komali said, "I was just starting to get the hang of it."

Link looked at his wreck of a ship, a larger version of the Red Lion he'd had commissioned after the Tower of the Gods incident. The last outing they'd gone on had been a real fiasco, but it always was when you tried to raid a Moblin fortress. They'd gotten the job done, of course, but the ship had taken a lot of damage, Komali had nearly been killed when a large Moblin had charged him with a spear.

Now his right arm was bandaged up to the shoulder. Link only hoped that the damage wasn't permanent and he would be able to fly again. Komali caught him staring, "This is the reason, huh?"

Link shrugged guiltily, "Kinda."

"And?" He pressed.

Link sighed, "Look, bud, I just need a break. I feel worn out all the time now. Like to much bread and not enough butter. And I miss my family, and my little island. I thought about moving them out there, actually."

Komali smiled, "I think they'd like that. And we can still do a few jobs when the need comes up, right?"

Now it was Link's turn to smiled, "Like the life that much, eh? Or is Medli just impressed that you've gotten so much bigger?" Komali blushed at that, because, in truth, Link was partly right, Medli did like his larger muscles. Link laughed, seeing that he'd hit the proverbial nail on the head. He clapped his friend on the back, "Come on, we'll talk more at the tavern. I'm starved!" Komali smiled and they walked through Windfall, following their noses to the tavern.

* * *

"Back off!" Mila yelled as one of the rowdier guests made a grab for her. She brought her tray up over her head and brought it down on the drunken sailor. His eyes rolled back and he fell over to the floor, earning laughs and applause from the other guests. Mila, composed as ever, marched herself back to the kitchen...where she promptly collapsed. Minenco came over with a glass of water, "Gets worse every minute!"

She took the water and drank it down. "Those morons don't know when to give up! That was the fifth time I had to do that!"

"I know, I've been watching." She said, "Those men are worse than Tetra's old crew."

"Any idea where they came from?" Mila asked.

"No, but the town guard would know if anyone dangerous was here."

"Anyone can be dangerous when they're drunk." Mila muttered, remembering how someone had once thrown a table at her and laughed about, keeling over only a moment later from too much Rum.

"I know, dear, believe me, I kno- Oh look who it is!" She cried, and Mila turned around, thinking her father had walked in, but it wasn't. Her hero walked in with a Rito in tow. Both looked strong and masculine, but Link made her want to melt right there on the floor. Minenco smiled, "Wait here and recover for a bit while I take the orders. Linda should be done with the dinner special by now."

Mila wanted to protest, but her legs wouldn't allow her to move. She suddenly felt like a bump on a piece of drift wood.

* * *

"Link!" Minenco greeted warmly, "How nice to see you! And Komali, how you've grown!"

The two boys smiled at the older woman and each gave her a hug. "What's in the oven tonight?" Link asked, "Where starved from fighting Moblins all day!"

"Oh I think I have just the thing." She said, "Linda's been working all day on a dozen or so roasted pigs down in the roast room."

"Sounds good," Komali said, "Think you can find us a small one?"

"Small nothing!" Link growled, "I could eat a Big Octo!"

"Pin feathers!" Komali said, "I've seen you eat a lot, but I doubt the two of us could finish whole roast pig!"

Minenco laughed at the two young men, "You can have a medium one, and we have some nice sweet breads to go with it."

They grinned and moved to a table. "Rum if I remember correctly?"

"Right," the boys said, still grinning.

* * *

Mila was still trying to get herself under control while was helping to haul their pig up into the kitchen. She could hear Link's musical laughter from here. And her heart was beating worse than the night she'd tried to crack that safe! He'd grown since she'd last seen him. His hair was longer and tied back into a pony-tail with strip of leather, and he was bigger, too. Much bigger. He'd been shorter than she was at one time, and he was about the same age as she had been. Now he was taller than her by a good foot and a half, and he had a toned, and well muscled, as one would expect from a life at sea. But his deep blue eyes still danced with the merriment she'd seen many times.

This was the man who'd saved her, twice when she thought about it. But would he recognize her?

She and Linda carried the platter out together where the two men were talking and drinking small amounts of rum between them. Link looked up at her for a moment, and his eyes widened. She blushed and looked away. She heard the Rito man snicker, while Link growled at him. The two women set the platter down and Mila took the chance to hurry back into the kitchen. _Coward_, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Shut up, Komali." Link growled again, but the young bird-man couldn't hide the smile on his face. Link had been so taken with the blonde girl that he'd nearly dropped his rum. "Please tell me you know her!" Komali said around a beak-full of meat, "I've never seen you so gully fluffed over a girl before!"

"Shut the hell up!" Link turned red.

Komali continued to smile but held up his hands. "Fine, fine, but do you know her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well," he said, "I think she likes you."

Link said nothing, and focused on his meal. The girl was drifting from table to table, checking on the patrons. One of the grabbed her rear, causing her to shriek. This angered Link, and would have decked the man..if she hadn't walloped him over the head with her dish tray. Komali laughed along with everyone else who'd saw the blow. Link found himself laughing as well. She saw this, and offered him a small, showing off her freckles. He didn't know any girls with freckles except Sue-bell. They made this girl look adorable.

"Earth to Link!" Komali griped, "Hello in there!"

"Wah?"

"You are in love." Komali stated, "Without a doubt."

"Komali, please," Link groaned.

"Oh, don't give me that!" His friend squawked, "You were practically drooling when she smiled at you!"

"Will you plea-"

"EEEYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The shriek caught both of their attentions as the girl in question had been grabbed by the same man she had hammered with the tray. He slammed her face-down on a table. Minenco and Linda ran up, brooms in hand, and beat at the man but he was too big for them to handle, and started fondling the girl's body, who screamed for him to stop.

This sent Link over the edge, and Komali knew that there was no stopping him this time.

Link stood and reached out. He took the man by the neck and lifted him like he was nothing. Link still wore his Power Bracelets, but could have done it just as easy without them. The man struggled in his grip while Minenco dragged the sobbing girl away from them. Link then hurled the man across the room and into the wall. he slumped to the floor. Komali rose from his seat, seeing that the man had friends who were closing in on Link.

One tried to grab Link from behind, but Link threw him over his shoulder and dropped him to the floor. Komali struck out at another that took a swing at him. The young Rito sent the man sprawling to the floor. "Duck!"

Link did, and spun around to drive an uppercut in the jaw of another sailor.

* * *

Mila watched in horror as the fight escalated. Link and the Rito boy were alone against an entire room full of drunks looking for a fight!

But she needn't have worried, the two men were doing fine on their own. _Link_, she thought, _is magnificent_! This would be the third time he'd saved her, and she could do nothing!

_Well_, she thought, looking at her tray, and grinned. She strode forward with purpose.

* * *

_One hour later... _

"Well," Komali said, rubbing his jaw, "That was fun. A nice way to start your retirement, eh Link?"

"Not bad." Link said, who now sported a brilliant black right eye. The girl, Mila, as she was named, had a fat lip, but she had given as good as she got, he had to admit. He liked that. The town guards had arrived a little late for the party, but he couldn't say that they didn't help. Though the damage to the tavern was far too much to be repaired in a short time.

"This is a disaster." Moaned Minenco, surveying the damage to her livelihood. Link and Komali apologized profusely, but she dimissed them, "I don't blame either of you, because you were protecting one of my employees, but those hoodlums will pay through the nose when the mayor gets through with them!"

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Mila asked, "I need to work!"

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, "Maybe Zunari can help you out?"

"He's out of town for a month for the tradesman meetings." The girl said miserably.

Komali, who'd been listening intently, suddenly got an idea, "Link, why don't you hire her?"

"_What_?" Mila gasped.

"Good idea!" Minenco

"_Me_?" Link snapped.

"Sure," Komali went on, "You have that huge cabana, and with you moving Aryll, and Granny Yubaba out there, you'll need an extra set of hands!"

"But I..."

"Can you give me one good reason it's not a good idea?" Komali cut him off.

Link felt trapped. He looked at the girl, who was blushing deeply, "Will you please come work for me?

* * *

_**Yes, he said it! Link will hire a maid XD**_

_**Link: Perv. **_

_**Shut it! Let me know if I should continue this story! Give some Reviews!**_

_**Link: And no flames!**_

_**Next Time: Retirement for Pirates**_


	2. Chapter 2: Retirement For Pirates

**_Hehe, here we go! Things are about to get a little interesting! Link is clueless to who Mila actually is, and has offered her a job at his cabana. As Link's retirement from pirate life progresses, how will his family, and friends take it? And what will become of the two's affection for each other? _**

**_2: Retirement for Pirates_**

* * *

Mila finished packing that night, and was ready to leave the next morning, thought she was a little nervous about the voyage. Komali had assured her that she would be safe. The plan was to take her to the oasis first so that she could get settled, and so Link could introduce her to Jeeves, the talking door. At this, Mila thought he was pulling her leg, but Link said that every word was true.

Link had often wondered how Jeeves had come into existence, to which he had said his carvers used an old Deku Tree to make him. That made a sense, because Deku Trees could speak. He was grateful for that, when he was on the island, Jeeves often kept him company. Not many people visited him. Orca, his old master, often came by to test his strength, but that was it. More often than not, Link would hunt down Komali to go on raids.

Thanks to that, Link's store house was full of Ruppees, from green to gold. And the trinkets he found on his journeys were a nice little compliment, too. Moblins, and Bokoblins always carried lots of treasure with them. And there was his hobby for salvaging old shipwrecks.

Mila wondered just what she was getting herself into.

* * *

_Twelve hours later... _

Mila was absolutely miserable. The nausea the boat caused was enough to make her want to dive overboard. Link took pity on her and rubbed her back while she crunched down on a piece of ginger he'd provided her. Komali thought that Link was being more generous than he normally was. Link threatened to throw him over the railing.

Mila noticed that these two tended to argue a fair bit, but they seemed as close as friends could be. She found the young Rito funny, and very friendly for a pirate. Link was the muscle on, and the captain. When she'd last seen him, he'd sported a short sword, and a shield. Now he used a long curved cutlass. It suited him well.

Thinking about the two of them made her forget her seasickness for a time. But only for a little while.

The sea began to churn as the wind started to pick up. The sky was clouding, and thunder heads could be seen on the horizon. Link smelled rain in the air. "Komali, take Mila down below," Link said, and took his place at the helm, "We're really in for it!"

* * *

The storm hit them not long after Mila had been taken below deck. Komali made sure she was safe, and ran back on deck. "And you want to retire?" Komali yelled, the wind nearly taking his voice away. Link laughed, "I could never get tired of this!" A wave crashed over the bow, spraying them both. It really got his blood pumping when there was a storm like this one.

At sea any storm was dangerous, but this one was small, and easy to get through for seasoned sailor, as Link was. Komali was just as comfortable as he Link, since he'd left Tetra's crew, they'd sailed together. They could laugh at storms of this nature, and come through smiling like fools. In truth they used storms to make their raids, coming in with the waves, and sound of thunder to mask the sound of their cannons. Moblins would never come out during bad weather.

The ship lurched as Link smiled into the wind, feeling alive again, and set a course for his island, with Komali at the bow as his look-out.

* * *

Mila clung to a beam for dear life. How could they survive this? The ship was practically rolling! It had been for what seemed like hours! She cried as her fingers her rubbed absolutely raw against the rough wood of the beam, and closed her eyes against the nausea that had her stomach in knots. She was afraid for her life, and for Link and Komali.

She hated that Link could be in danger, but then he did this for a living, and she found herself wondering how he did it! The ship lurched again causing her to lose her grip on the beam and tumbled backward...into a pair of strong arms.

She looked up to see Link's grim face above her. "Can't get your sea legs under you, huh?"

"Yes, sorry." She said, trying not to blush.

"It's fine." He gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to a bunk where he set her down, "You should be fine here. The worst part of the storm's already behind us." He was right, for she noticed that the ship wasn't rocking as much as anymore. Still she clutched at the bunk, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Link asked, kneeling beside her. She looked at her hands and saw that her finger tips were bleeding. Link took one of them, examining them, "Blisters, you must have a pretty good grip." He smiled at her, and her pain seemed to melt away. She felt the blood rushing to her face as she realized Minenco had been right. She was falling in love with a pirate.

"I have some potions stored onboard," he said, releasing her, "I'll bring one for you when the weather cleared."

She smiled and batted her eyes at him, "That would be nice, thanks."

* * *

"You alright Cap'?" Komali asked, "You look like you just got squeezed by a Deku Baba." Link was beet red when he returned from below, and he ignored his friend. Komali smiled, "The girl got to you again, didn't she?"

Link turned on him, "Shut your damned beak!"

_Thought so_, Komali smiled and went back to stirring the boat. "Tell me something?" He said, "Why does she effect you so?"

Link growled, and didn't answer. Truth be told, he didn't have a clue. That simple touch of her hand had sent a shock right through him like a Chu-Chu would. And when she'd batted her eyes at her, oh the thoughts he'd had! Link grabbed a bucket and bent over the side to fill it, then promptly dumped it over himself. "Gods that's cold!"

Komali laughed loudly, "Oh yes! I like this girl very much if she can make yo act like a fool!"

"Fool?" Link said, reaching for another bucket full, "You still haven't told Medli how you feel, and I've seen you act worse around her!"

Komali went red, but said nothing. He knew it was true. But he knew Link was now in the same boat, and snickered at the thought. Link, he knew, had never shown any interest in a girl, except for Tetra, and she was off exploring. Even Medli, he admitted grudgingly, had a small crush on him at one time. And here he was, completely head over heels for a girl, and he wouldn't even admit to himself.

"Link's Oasis," Komali called out, "Dead ahead!"

Mila stumbled to the deck, "We're here?"

"Sure are, Darling!" Komali laughed, and noticed her bandages fingers. Link's handy work, he figured.

Mila marveled at the little island. She could see the cabana, and it was a huge! It was a beautiful three-story house that sat on a small hill well above that water line. Then she took in everything. The sea was calm, and gentle. Sea gulls were flying in and out of the waves. Even the fish seemed to be enjoying themselves. She smiled at such beauty, wondering how the sea could go from a violent storm to calm and sunny so fast.

"Like what you see?" Link asked, coming up beside her.

She smiled again, "Its beautiful!"

"Thanks," he said, "It used to be smaller, but since I'd thought about moving my family out here, I decided to build on."

"You did a good job."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I hope its good enough."

"It will be!" She assured him.

* * *

Mila got settled in almost immediately, with the approval of Jeeves the door, but found out that she had her work cut out for her. The main room was a mess, dust and dirt coated much of the floor, the kitchen was strewn with cooking utensils. Link's bedroom was the worst of the mess. He had clothes all over the place.

She gave him a side-long glance, "You, Master Link, are a slob." Komali laughed at this, "He doesn't come here as often as he'd like. When he does it's just to store something."

"Sorry." Link said, bowing his head.

Mila started rolling up her sleeves, "It's nothing I'm not used to. If you're going to bring your family here, then I'll have plenty of time."

"Then we'll leave you to it." Komali said, "Just ask Jeeves if you need to know something."

"Right," Link said, sounding a little worried, "We'll grab some supplies and head out. Will you be alright on your own?"

Komali smiled and left the room Mila smiled at her new employer, "Don't worry, I'm a tough girl, so this'll be nothing."

Link smiled back, causing her breath to hitch. He was so handsome when he smiled. She blushed and decided it was time to get to work. Outset Island was three days away, which gave her close to a full week to get everything done.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Link docked the Red Lion at Outset Island right on time. Orca was there to greet them, and help them tie the mooring line. Komali flew off to announce their arrival to Aryll and Granny Baba, while Link dealt with Orca's "test" for his strength. The test being Orca attacking Link with his harpoon while Link did his best to fend him off.

A few minutes later, Aryll, now a lovely fourteen year old girl, came running down the path with their grandmother slowly following with Komali helping hr along.

Aryll ran right up to her brother and tackle him with a hug, "Big brother! It's so good to see you again!" Link and Orce laughed at her while Link ruffled her messy blonde hair. "She's right Link," Orca said, "It's rare that you come here anymore." He scratched at his beard, "Getting tired of small island life?"

"Actually," Link said, "I came to see if you three would like to come live with me on my oasis." Aryll gasped, while Orca laughed, "So you got an oasis for yourself? Good work, all that pirating really paid off!"

"I'm retiring from that life," Link said, "It kinda lost its sheen. I still salvage old ships though."

"Well you can count me in," he said, "My brother is starting to really get on my nerves with all his teachings, and never letting me train in peace!"

"I'll go if Grandma does." Aryll said, just as the old woman reached them, "I heard every word, and I think it's a splendid idea!"

"Great!" Link said, "I've hired a house keeper, too, so she can help around the house if you need it, and she..."

"She's totally in love with him," Komali broke in, causing everyone to laugh as Link tackled him off the dock.

Orca jumped in and joined the fray, sending them both flying back to dry land, and Granny suggested that they all head to her house for dinner, and dry clothes.

* * *

_Link's Oasis, at that moment... _

"Mila, dear, you are a marvel!" Jeeves gushed, "I've never seen this place so lovely before!"

Mila smiled at the door, thinking that he was right, the cabana looked better now that she'd cleaned up. It hadn't really take that long. Now she was going around the room with flowers for the vases. She was delighted to find that the little island was home to many types of wild flowers that smelled absolutely wonderful.

Jeeves was a wonderful companion as well. They spent many hours talking the day away as she cleaned. And when she took a break she could go outside to a small pool fed by a waterfall that had a sitting area right in middle of the water. And the gulls would come up to her and beg for food, which she found cute. It was a nice change from the tavern. She missed him though. More so than when she worked at the tavern and found herself thinking of him.

Now she knew him a little better. He was kind, as he had been when he saved her from a life of thievery. She wanted to see him again!_ Three more days_, she told herself, _he'll be back in three more days_. She placed another flower in the vase she was arranging, hoping that it would be a quick three days.

* * *

_Link's Oasis three days later in the evening..._

Mila check the oven to make sure the cuccos were cooking properly. She'd already set the table with fruits, vegetables, and loaves of fresh bread. The birds would be the main course. She even tapped a small barrel of wine. Jeeves had directed her in the ways of Link's favorite meals, and roast cucco happened to be one of them.

Jeeves complimented her as she worked, as it turned out, Jeeves could move himself to any door leading to the outside, and since their was a back door leading from the kitchen, he was able to help her out, somewhat.

While she was preparing dinner, Jeeves also kept a look out for the _Red Lion' s_ return.

It was just as she was taking the birds out of the oven that Jeeves called out that he could see the ship only minutes away. Mila smiled and ran to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. She taken the liberty of dressing for the occasion, but nothing flashy. She wore a sky-blue dress with an apron at her waist, which she thought gave her an organized look, and she'd let her hair down from her usual braids. A house keeper she might be, but that didn't mean she couldn't be an attractive one.

"Dear, stop your fussing," Jeeves said, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Jeeves, I can only hope that Link thinks so, too." She said.

"It seems that you were well ready for this." Jeeves said, much to her confusion, "We have another guest. Master Orca has come."

"Orca?"

"Link's teacher." Jeeves clarified, "He taught Link everything he knows of swordplay."

* * *

"What a lovely home!" Granny sighed, Aryll smiled, sharing her thoughts. Orca remained silent, having seen the place many times in his visits to test his student's skills. But this time there was a delicious smell coming from the cabana. Link noticed this, "Mila must have readied a meal for us. Let's go inside and have a look."

"I'll second that!" Komali laughed as Orca followed after him. Link brought up the rear with his grandmother and sister, not wanting to leave them behind.

"Tell me, Grandson," she said, "Is what Komali said true? Is this young woman of yours in love with you?" Link gulped and silently curse his feather-brained friend, "I don't know, I've only just met her."

Aryll laughed, "Pretty smooth there, Link."

"Aw, don't you start on me, too!" Link groaned.

Granny chuckled, "We'll just have to see."

They made it to the house where Orca and Komali were waiting for them. "Welcome home, Mater Link!" Jeeves cried, startling Aryll, "And to you our guests, welcome to Link's Oasis, where everyone is welcome anytime!"

"Oh my!"Granny said, "How polite!"

"Thank you, madam." Jeeves swung himself open, "Please come in, Mila has dinner ready for you all!"

Link lead them all inside, and they all marveled at how clean everything looked. Link, of course was stunned, he barely recognized the place. He smiled and thought that Komali had been right about the house keeper. If she did this good of a job, then he was glad he'd gotten talked into it. And then Mila came out of the kitchen looking, for all the world, like an angel.

Link had thought she was pretty before, but now she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair that she'd always kept up in tight braids, now hung loose around her shoulders, and her eyes, a warm brown he noticed, seemed to shine in the candlelight.

"Welcome home, Master Link, and friends." She said, bowing, "Dinner is ready once you're ready." She smiled at him, making his heart lurched like a ship in a squall. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Mila, and I hope you'll join us."

She smiled again, "As you wish, sir."

* * *

It turned into a very merry evening of talking and laughter, and even singing as Aryll and Mila found that they shared a talent. Granny found the girl to be a delight and told her as much. Orca complimented her cooking more than once, making her swell with pride. Link remained quiet for the most part, conversing with Komali sometimes, talking about fortresses they could raid in the off-chance that he ever felt like it again. But Link was smiling the entire evening.

Orca went into a tale or two about himself in his youth. He spoke of the battles he'd been in and the treasures he'd won, and then he went to tell of Link in his training days. Everyone laughed, while Link just blushed, when he told them of the many times he'd knocked the young man on his ass. Mila found them to exciting stories, and hoped that Link would tell of some his adventures. Aryll begged him to do so, and Mila silently thanked her.

So Link broke into a tale of how Aryll was kidnapped from Outset Island by the Helmaroc King. Aryll shivered at the mention of the giant bird. It was probably her favorite story, but at the same time it was her least favorite. Mila listened intently as he told them of how he finally fought with the beast, and defeated it with his Skull Hammer, sending the beast to rest at the bottom of the sea. Granny, who'd never heard the story, gasped when she heard of the trials he'd had to go through, but couldn't be more proud of him.

Mila looked at him in a new light, finding him to be braver than she'd ever thought possible for anyone man. After the stories were told, with dishes done, and the wine barrel empty, they all stumbled off to bed, Mila helping Aryll and Granny to their rooms while Link helped Orca and Komali, who'd drank a little more than they should have.

She was heading off to bed herself when she ran into Link again, washing his face and neck. Her face reddened as she watched the water run down his face and chest, then caught herself, and said, "Good night, Link."

She scurried to her room, and shut the door, but not before hearing a soft, "Good night, Mila." Her heart beat sped up, and she wondered how she would sleep with that image of him in her head, for she knew that he would be in her dreams.

* * *

_**Mila has settled in very well with Link and his family. Link has officially retired. Orca has joined him in his life of peace, but will it last? And how will Mila's growing feelings for Link turn out? And when will Link finally realize that the key to his happiness is right in front of him?**_

_**Next Time: The Quiet Life**_


	3. Chapter 3: Quiet Life

**_Since Mila has settle in so well with Link and his family, how will her little crush progress when there's three more people, and a talking door involved? And how will Link's attraction to the girl play its part? Link's retirement is about to get rough!_**

**_3: Quiet Life _**

* * *

Link awoke the next morning with a minor headache from the wine the night before. Thankfully he hadn't drunk that much. Orca and Komali however...

He grinned maliciously. This was going to be a nice day!

He hopped out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes, less worn and tattered that his older clothes. He pulled on a tight blue tunic that resembled his old shirt he used to wear back on Outset, except it didn't have a white lobster on it. The leggings he found were devoid of holes and tears, thankfully.

He ignored his boots, thinking he wouldn't need them. He then ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and tied it back into a pony-tail. Satisfied with his looks he headed for the door and took in the wonderful smells of a fine breakfast._ Mila's cooking again_, he thought, his mouth already watering.

He walked into the hall and stepped into the bathroom to wash his face... and was greeted with by a naked girl.

* * *

Mila didn't expect anyone to be up yet when she'd started breakfast. She got used to cooking just before dawn, and left everything in the oven to keep it warm while she went to take a morning bath. She'd woken up with a slight hangover, but the warmth of the water seemed to take it away.

She sighed, sinking deeper into the water, thinking that she liked her new job, and her employer. She blushed and splashed herself to clear her thoughts. But the image of his bare chest kept flitting through her mind, tempting her. She really wanted him, but she need him want her back. Sighing to herself she rose from the water and reached for her towel just as the door opened.

She looked up sharply as Link stepped, and got an eye full of her entire body!

She screamed, dunking back into the water, and Link yelped, closing the door once more, "Sorry!" Then she heard his feet thumping down the hall. Mila was sure her face was as red a tomato at the moment, feeling the temperature of the water rise just a little. She'd just flashed her boss! Completely!

"What a way to start the morning." She muttered.

* * *

"What a way to start the morning." Link said, not knowing that Mila had just said the same thing, and couldn't, for the love of Nayru, stop thinking of her absolutely gorgeous body! "Link," he said to himself, "you are one lucky bastard." But he hoped that she wouldn't be angry with him. He hadn't really intended to peep. His face reddened as he thought about the lovely curve of her body, and her perky breasts

That did it.

Link found himself racing toward the cold sea, and jumping right in. Jeeves watched in silent amusement at his master's antics. Yes, surely things would be much livelier around the cabana with little Mila around.

* * *

Mila set the table silently as she thought about the incident in the bathroom. She didn't know how she would be able to look Link in the face after this. It wasn't really either of their faults, but still it would be embarrassing, and she felt an unstoppable need to apologize.

The front door opened and closed, and a very wet, and very cold Link walked in.

"Goodness! Link what happened?" Her embarrassment forgotten, the girl rushed to his side the help him to the bathroom. He fended off her frantic hands, grasping them in his ice-cold grasp, "I'm sorry!" Link stuttered out, his teeth chattering, "I really should have knocked! Please forgive me!"

"You're forgiven!" She said, not really caring anymore, "Just come with so we can get you warmed up!"

"R-Right." He chattered.

It was lucky that there was a natural hot spring under the island, or else a hot bath would have taken far too long to draw. Link had discovered it while he building on the cabana, and tapped into it. An idea he was now grateful for. Mila had a bath ready in no time, and left him to bathe while she went for some dry clothes.

Link groaned as he stripped, "What a way to start the morning."

* * *

"Link, dear, are you catching a cold?" Granny asked at breakfast, for the dip he'd taken had caused him to go red in the nose.

"Maybe," Link said, not really wanting to answer, "It got a little chilly last night."

Orca chuckled, "Perhaps Mila should lay down some extra blankets for you tonight?"

Mila blushed, "Yes, of course! I wouldn't want him falling ill." Link blushed at that; he hadn't told her how he'd gotten wet in the first place. And he didn't intend to. It was too embarrassing, even for him.

Aryll gave her brother a sly look, "A little too much wine, Link?"

"I think we all had a little too much, dear," Granny smiled, "Even you."

"Not as much as Komali." She said, "Where is he anyway?"

"Still asleep," Mila said, "I didn't have the heart to wake him. He was muttering about someone named Medli."

"Who?" Aryll asked.

"Someone he loves." Link said, "And she loves him, too, though they haven't told each other yet."

"How nice." Granny said, "What's she like?"

Link thought for a moment, "She's pretty for a Rito, in my opinion, and she's gentle natured girl. She was his best friend for a long time, until she became a sage to the Earth Temple."

"Does that mean they can't see each other anymore?" Orca asked.

"By all means no!" Link said, "But she takes her duties very seriously, so she only takes time for short visits, even though it kills her to see him leave."

"That's awful," Mila said, "It sounds like this girl needs a good, hard knock on the beak!"

"She will come around eventually." Link said, "Komali visits quite often."

"That might not be enough." Mila muttered.

"True but-" but before Link could finish, there was a knock at the door.

"Master Link, Mister Quill has come!" Jeeves called out, "Shall I let him in?"

"Yes!" Link said, "And moved to greet his guest.

The Rito messenger met him in the livingroom, smiling and shaking his hand, "Link, my fine friend, its good to see you!"

"Likewise, Quill!" Link smiled, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Quill said, "I wish this were a strictly social visit, but, unfortunately, I have a job for you?"

"Oh?"

"Yes," Quill produced a letter, "A merchant vessel got attacked a few days ago, and sunk. It was Moblin raid."

"So much for retirement." Link muttered, "What are they requesting?"

"Just a salvage job," Quill assured him, "apparently there was a family heirloom on-board the ship, a Zoran crown, to be precise. The owner would like it back."

"Sounds simple enough," Link said, "Where did it go down?"

"Just short of Greatfish Isle," Quill said, "The wreckage can still be seen on the surface so it should be easy."

"So just a short look around and we're done?" Link asked, "Sounds good, who's the client?"

"A fellow by the name of Garrickson on Windfall Island." Quill said.

"I know of him, and I'll take the job." Link said, and Quill happily handed him the contract to sign.

* * *

"Reasonably good weather today." Orca said, "We should be able to make this quick if the wind is with us." Having heard the conversation between Quill, Orca volunteered to come along for the trip. Komali was still recovering from his hangover, and stayed behind. Aryll, of course, begged to come along, but Granny had put a stop to it, "It's no place for a young woman!"

Mila looked worried, but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew that Link would be fine as long as it was just a quick run.

He and Orca sailed not long after breakfast was done, happily singing to themselves as the ship sailed toward the Greatfish Isle.

Mila found herself watching them as they went, wishing them luck, and a safe journey home.

* * *

_3 hours later at Greatfish Isle..._

The ship they were searching for turned out to have been an old galleon. The large ship had washed against what was left of the once proud isle. Thanks to Ganon's forces, it was no longer habitable.

They anchored the ship close, but just close enough for a short swim. Link was unsure that the Moblins hadn't stayed in the area after the raid or not. Orca had his harpoon ready, as Link had his sword. They dove in and approached the ship. The climbed over the wreckage and through the hull, and into the cargo area. But the sight they found nearly made them gag.

There bodies of men, women, and children strewn about, some whole and others...not. Link had to fight back the bile that was rising in his throat while Orca just growled when he saw that there were Moblin carcasses mixed in with the humans. In the center of the ship, where the water was at its deepest, Gyorgs swam around, snatching at the bodies, and dragging them under to be eaten. It was enough to making anyone sick, including those who were used to such things.

"Link," Orca said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "We should burn the ship when we're through here."

"Yes, it would only be proper to give them some form of burial." Link said, his stomach still churning. Then they both set themselves to the morbid task. Orca searching the lower part of the ship, while Link went to the cabins to search.

As fate would have it, the crown they were looking for was in the captain's cabin. The body of the captain was a mess of stab wounds, but the man still held his cutlass, even in death. Link laid the man down and closed his eyes, letting the sword rest on his chest between his hands.

"Link?" Orca said, coming from behind him, and seeing what he'd done, "Come on, lad, there's no more we can do. We have one more chore to finish."

With that they set out with a purpose. The two of them found every drop of lamp oil, and barrel of gun powder the could, and spread the deadly mixture all through the ship. Link stuffed the crown into his bag, and drew his sword. He charged the blade with magic, and let the heat from the blade spark the oil. Once it caught they ran for the water and jumped just as the flames rose behind them and engulfed the ship.

They swam back to the Red Lion, climbing back on the ship slowly. This was not what either of them had wanted to see. And Link suddenly felt a rage building in him, but he knew there was nothing that would help those who'd died, not even if he slew every last Moblin on the sea.

Link went below to store the crown. Then heard something thumping against the side of the ship.

Orca, who'd heard it too, peered over the side...and nearly got a harpoon stabbed in his eye!

"Link!" Orca yelled, "Moblins!"

* * *

_Link's Oasis same time... _

Mila gasped, and dropped the tray she was carrying. The chill that had just gone down her spine felt horribly like something had gone wrong. She went to the window and looked toward the East, where Link had sail. She saw a great plume of smoke rising from the sea that shouldn't have been there. Her heart slammed into her ribs painfully as she realized that the smoke was coming from Greatfish Isle.

* * *

The Moblins were few, but they had strength on their side, and they outnumbered Link and Orca. Stupid as they were, the monsters had the two Hylians trapped. But they weren't about to give in without a fight!

Orca was the first to strike as he darted toward the closest Moblin, and jabbed his harpoon into the beast's belly. With the squealing thing still trapped, he swung around and threw it into its brethren, knocking them into the sea. Link attacked, frantically slashing his sword at any available target. He cut the poles of their spears in half, and went right for their vulnerable spots. One of them got lucky and scored a hit right across Link's back, carving a deep wound that bled in torrents. Orca skewered the Moblin through the heart and spun out on the spot in a massive Hurricane Spin that sent the remaining Moblins flying in pieces.

Link, holding his shoulder, knelt on the deck to catch his breath, "This is not what I meant when I said I wanted a quiet life."

* * *

_**The first day of his retired life sees Link badly injured from a battle. Mila has somehow sensed that he is in danger, but how will she react when he comes home for dinner covered in his own blood?**_

_**Next Time: Unplanned**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unplanned

_**Link has been injured on a simple salvaging job gone wrong. How will Mila react?**_

_**4: Unplanned**_

* * *

Mila was worried out of her mind. Link had been gone too long. She shook her head violently as she continued to clean. Washing the sheets was a good way to take her mind off her worries. And with Aryll helping she had someone to talk to.

The two girls chattered away for hours at a time about anything interesting. Their homes on Windfall and Outset Islands, what sort of clothing the islands had, the food, people. Link.

"You like my brother, don't you?" Aryll asked suddenly, causing her to nearly drop the laundry. Mila blushed brightly, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Aryll said drolly, "you've bee sighing all morning, and you keep looking off toward that big puff of smoke out there. And, honestly, I don't think you'd be interested in Orca!"

"No way!" She laughed. Then she smiled at the girl, "I do like him, but I don't know if he likes me back, and I don't want to risk anything by acting to fast."

"Makes sense," Aryll said, "but he's never been in love before, so you might want to give him a little hint."

"Like what?"

She grinned evilly, "Flash him!"

Mila scowled, "He's already-" she caught herself, but the damage was done. She could see it in the younger girl's widening eyes.

"Oh Din, Farore, and Nayru!" Aryll shrieked.

"Keep it down!" Mila pleaded.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" Aryll ground out gleefully.

Mila groaned. It had been a big mistake to confide in her crush's sister.

* * *

Link's shoulder wound was deep, but not fatal. Orca made sure to clean the wound out with a red potion, and bandage it up tight. Link was weak from the blood loss, but otherwise he was in no danger.

The job would have to wait. The Oasis was closer by an hour, if the winds kept up, but Windfall was a good five hours away. He needed to get the boy home, and fast before the wound became infected.

He took Link below and put him on a bunk to rest, and went back to the helm.

* * *

Komali had roused himself around lunchtime, stumbling to the bathroom, his hands over his mouth when he noticed it was extremely quiet. He took a look around, and found the house to be empty. Jeeves was actually snoozing, a fact that he found funny, seeing as the door man was usually on guard. He then heard loud laughter and splashing from outside. He opened the door and saw the girls playing in the lagoon, while Granny watched from the terrace. The girls both had bathing clothes on, thankfully, and were splashing each other vigorously.

_What Link wouldn't give to see this_, Komali thought, smiling as Mila dunked Aryll underwater. Aryll came up sputtering then spotted him and waved merrily. Mila did the same, only to have Aryll renew her attack the moment her back had turned.

The fresh seemed to do his hangover a world of good, so he strolled down the path to join them.

Granny smiled at the young Rito as he approached, "Back from the land of the dead, are we?"

Komali grinned, and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, kinda. Sorry about that."

"Not to worry, dear," she said, "It was all in good fun."

"I guess," he smiled, "So where's Link?"

"Quill came by with a salvage job." She said, "He and Orca left a few hours ago."

"Damn," Komali winced, "I wish I'd been awake. Wait! How did Orca not have hangover?"

Granny Yubaba laughed, "The people of Outset hardly ever suffer from hangovers. Orca can drink an entire barrel of mead and not feel a thing in the morning!"

"Lucky him." He muttered.

Aryll shrieked as Mila tackled her to the water. Granny smiled, "She's such a joy, isn't she? It's like she's part of the family already."

"Yeah," Komali said, then smiled, "It's an amazing thing isn't it? He loves her, and he doesn't even know it."

"Oh, does he now?"

"Uh-huh, you should have seen his face when they first met." Komali said, "He nearly dropped his drink. And when some jerk made a grab for her, he got so mad he almost decked the guy."

"Oh my! I've never heard of Link taking such an interest in a girl before!" She said happily.

"I know, and the best thing is that I think she likes him, too!"

"Yes," Granny said, "I can see it in her eyes."

_If only Link could_, Komali thought, watching the two girls play, _she'd be good for him_.

"Look," Aryll cried, "I can see the ship!"

* * *

Orca wished he had a hole he could crawl into the moment he saw the girls waving at him. Aryll and Granny were bad enough, but what would Mila think? Then he watched as Komali spread his feathers out and take flight toward the him. He flew over the deck, looking for Link but not finding him, then saw the grim look on the old man's face.

"Where's Link?" He asked, landing on the deck.

"Below." Orca said, "We got ambushed by Moblins."

"Is he alright?"

"He'll live." Orca said, "Tell the others to ready a bed for him, please, but break the news to them gently."

"Right." Komali took flight again, slowly this time, and made his way back to the women.

* * *

Orca watched the horror on the women's faces as he carried the unconscious boy ashore. Mila ran forward to help him, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Aryll ran inside to prepare his bed with Komali on her heels.

Granny just looked pale and worried. "It was just supposed to be a salvage job," she whispered, seeing her grandson's injury, "How could this have happened?" Orca shook his head sadly, "It was an ambush," he said, "The ship was totally wrecked and everyone was dead, including some Moblins, but there were a few more that survived and attacked us."

"How bad is the wound?" Mila asked.

"He'll live, but he won't be going anywhere for a while." Orca said.

"That suits me just fine!" Granny Yubaba said angrily, "He's retired from being a pirate, this isn't what he wanted!"

"That's what he said, actually." Orca muttered.

"Let's get him inside." Mila said, and trudged slowly toward the house with Orca and Granny.

Jeeves opened for them with a worried glance at his master as they brought him.

Aryll already had his room ready with fresh bandages, and small tub of water to clean his wound.

Orca picked Link up carefully and laid him on his stomach, then started to slowly take the bandages off.

Mila felt sick to her stomach. The wound, even partially healed by the potion Orca had used, seemed enormous on Link's back. It went from his right shoulder, and crossed down to his opposite hip, and it was deep. Mila wondered how he'd survived it. She grimaced and shoved those thoughts clean out of her mind, and started soaking a rag to clean the wound.

Link's body was covered in grime, soot, and blood from the battle and she feared that the injury would become infected before long. From the time she'd spent in the Forsaken Fortress, she knew that Moblins were the most unlcean creatures she'd ever laid eyes on.

With Aryll's help, she gently cleaned the area around it before going in and lightly dabbing the edges of the cut, making Link groan. Mila bit her lip and silently apologized, but continued her work. Orca held his shoulders as the two girls worked, making sure that he didn't start thrashing about. "There ought to be some blue potions around here," Orca said, "We should probably force him to drink a little, just to be sure."

"I know where they are," Komali said, and left the room.

Mila and Aryll finished their task, and applied the fresh bandages, trying, without success, to cause him anymore discomfort.

* * *

Link woke after what seemed like hours. He was lying on his stomach, his head lying flat on the mattress. He tried to move, but his whole body was stiff, and he could barely lift his head. His mind was a little foggy, and it took him a moment to figure out why his back was aching so badly. Then the memories came flooding back to him all at once.

"Shit!" Link raised up and immediately regretted it as his back protested painfully. He'd also unsettled the person next to him. A high-pitched squeak startled him, only because it came from right beside him. He whipped his head around in time to see Mila rising off the floor where she'd been kneeling.

_So_, he thought, _I made it home. Then again, this could be heaven, she looks like an angel_. Mila gave him a teary smile, "You're awake!"

He smiled and settled himself back down, seeing as he was safe, "Yeah, sorry to worry you."

"Worry," she said with a frown, "Its been three days. I was frantic!"

"Three whole days?" Link felt astounded, then, of all things, he grinned, "I guess I slacked off a little."

"Slacked of-" she sputtered, "You idiot!" She smacked him upside the head, making him cry out in shock, "Everyone thought you were done for! Orca's been beating himself up because he thought he hadn't been fast enough! And Aryll and Lady Yubaba have been a wreck since you were brought home!"

"I'm sorry!" Link cried, scooting away, "I didn't plan this out!"

"Y-y-y-you think sorry is enough!" She cried, fresh tears streaming down her face, thoroughly wounding Link in a way that no Moblin could match, "I was so worried that I couldn't sleep!"

At this Link finally noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. Now he was worried, "How long have you been here?"

She blushed prettily, "I haven't left your side the entire time." Link shifted to a sitting position stiffly, and took the irate girl's face between his hands. Mila stiffened, not knowing what he meant to do, then blushed brightly as he bent to plant a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment then he pulled back and, she noticed happily, that he was blushing as well.

"I could never have hoped for such a loyal friend." Link smiled, "Thank you, Mila."

"Link I-"

"Get some sleep. You've earned it." He said, "I'll be fine now."

"Y-yes, I-I'll do that." She rose unsteadily, "G-goodnight, Link." She left the room, blushing furiously. Link couldn't help smiling at her departing figure, his heart pounding erratically. He laid back down on his side, finding that his breathing was a little off, just from that one small kiss. And not even on the lips!

_Sweet Farore_, he thought,_ I'm falling in love with Mila_!

* * *

Mila felt dazed and totally confused. He'd kissed her! He'd called her a friend! Friends kissed, but did he really mean it that way, or was it just meant as a thank you?

He skin still tingled from the brief contact, her face still hot. She wanted him badly, now more than ever! Aryll was right, though it was going to be a little unplanned, she would have to make him notice her more like a woman.

The problem was, how was she to go about it?

She stood in her room, disrobing for bed, then stood in front of the mirror in hr underwear, examining herself. She supposed she was pretty. In the last two years she'd gotten taller, though Link was much taller than she. And her breasts were small, even compared to Aryll, whom she envied. Her hips seemed a little rounder, though. She knew that Minenco said that men liked women a little round in such areas as the chest and backside. She looked nice, well pleasing to the eyes, but would that be enough?

_Ugh_, she thought, _all these years, and I was never smart enough to learn how to flirt_!

* * *

_**Two hearts drawn together, but neither one knowing how to reach out. With Link regaining consciousness Mila's feelings for him have grown from a small spark to a full-fledged flame, but how will her attempts to flirt go? And will Link be able to notice, or will his own feeling come to fruition first?**_

_**Next Time: Recovery**_

_**Don't forget to review us!**_

_**Link: And no flames!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**_With Mila's emotions in overdrive, and Link finally realizing how he feels, how will the two handle themselves around each other?_**

**_5: Recovery_**

* * *

Link woke the next morning feeling like an electric Chu Chu. Full of energy, and ready to explode! His back still ached, but that would go away after a few hours of stretching. He slipped out of ed quietly, and padded down the hall. Jeeves gave him a hushed greeting, and swung open, knowing what he was up too. Link ran down to the beach, letting the raising sun warm him. His legs felt like iron anchors after his long rest, and he needed to get his muscles back in action.

A pole lay stabbed into the sand. He picked it up and started the old exercises that Orca had given him as a child. Whilring around in deadly processions of stabs, swings, and over-head strikes, striking the enemies he saw in his mind. Imagining the horde of Moblins that had attacked him. He hadn't been fast enough when they'd attacked, and he'd felt idiotic when he felt the sting of the blade across his back.

Foolish, he knew, but it irked him to no end that, after all his hard work to save his sister, and fight for Tetra against Ganondorf two years ago, he let his guard down for a single second, and nearly paid for it with his life. Anger bubbled up inside him as he thought about all the battles he'd fought and come out on top in the end of them. He was a warrior, a fighter, how could he have been so stupid!

He brought the staff down on the sand hard, jarring his hands and creating a small crater where it hit.

Sweat poured off his body, the ache in his back all but forgotten, his rage gone. Someone started clapping behind him. He twirled around on his heel, bringing his staff up for an attack, only to see Orca leaning against a palm tree with his harpoon on his shoulder. His beard was twitching in the way it always did when he was smiling, "If only you had fought like that when those beasts attacked us."

"If you came here to make me feel better about it, then you're doing a lousy job." Link growled, "I already know that I was pathetic back there." He planted the staff back into the sand. Orca sighed and shook his head, "No, son, we both were." This surprised Link. Orca had always been the greatest warrior he'd ever known. He'd never beaten him in a sparing match, even when he'd used the Hurricane Spin against him.

"I'm getting old, Link." Orca said, taking a seat in the sand, "I've trained my whole life to get strong, and that I've become as strong as I can, time has slowly begun to take it from me, whether I keep training or not."

Link walked over to sit beside his mentor, "Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"Yes," Orca said, "As a matter of fact there is."

"Then please, don't beat around the bush." Link said, smiling, "I'm too dense to make sense of your riddles old man."

Orca smiled at the boy, and reached out to ruffle his hair, like he'd done when he was just a tiny child, "I don't have any children, Link, I gave that kind of life up to be strong. In a way, I envy my brother, because he has Sue-belle. And Yubaba because she has you and Aryll."

Link smiled at that. Orca had always been like a grandfather to him and Aryll. Orca had trained him from the time he could walk. Always pushing to be the best that he could ever be, and here he was now, voicing his regrets.

"I always thought of you as my very own grandson, Link." Orca went on, "But seeing you fight like that, and then getting yourself injured, right in front of me... well I just hope that you'll think about giving up fighting altogether, before it gets you killed."

"I don't plan on dying in battle, Orca," Link said, "When I said I was retiring from the pirate's life style, I meant all of it. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Really?" Orca asked in surprise, "I find that hard to believe. I've heard all of the tales that were told about you, Hero of the Gods."

Link grimaced at the title he'd had forced upon him. "I never wanted to fight a war."

"True," Orca nodded, "But that's life isn't it? And your war only lasted a year, in which time you became a master swordsman, saved your sister, became a pirate, and saved us all from a power mad fool who had lived far too long."

"Fate," Link said, "It was all fate that lead me to that."

"Fate doesn't control everything, Link." Orca said, "Fate decreed that you would be chosen to fight for your people, but that is done now, and you have been released from that burden, yet still, you fight."

"Not anymore."

"But you feel like you can't stay still." Orca said, "You can't calm down, even though you want to."

Link blinked in surprise, "That's what it is, I do feel tired, like I was telling Komali a few days ago, but at the same time I can't seem to take my mind off the battle field."

Orca nodded in understanding, "I know the feeling, but I didn't have anything to take my mind off of it, you, on the other hand, do."

"What?"

"Well, there's Mila." Orca smiled when the boy turned red, "I've seen the way you look at her sometimes. You're like a blind man whose just seen the sun for the very first time. She is here for you, if you'll let her."

Link shook his head, "She can't want me, Orca, even if I am a hero, I have too much blood on my hands."

The older man raised an eye brow, "You really think she doesn't know that? C'mon, Link, she's not stupid."

"Ha! She's an island girl, who doesn't know anything about battle, how could she understand?" Link snorted.

Orca laughed loudly, scaring off a flock of gulls resting on a nearby rock, "Tell me Link, do you know why the gods made women the way they are now?"

"Huh?" Link said looking confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, and I'll tell you!" Orca barked, "We men were created to be the warriors of our race, though there are quite a few women out there that can give us a run for a our rupees, but men are meant to fight."

"A woman is meant to be there for us when we came home, as a safe harbor." He said, gazing out at the sea, "Someone we could share our battleborn pain with, to unburden ourselves at the end of the day when all our fighting was done. If we had tears to shed, then they would let us cry, and not think us weak. They are meant to be the gentleness that combats our violence. The other half of our heart that makes us whole." He turned back to Link, "Are you saying that she could not be that for you?"

Orca got up from his seat and started heading back to the cabana. Link sat for a long time after that, just thinking. Mila was a beautiful young woman, worthy of being a princess a hundred times over. She was sweet, fiery, and...and everything Link ever wanted in a woman. He smiled as he admitted the truth, because he had no real ideas of how to go about voicing those feelings. He sighed and laid back on the sand wishing, not for the first time, that none of his adventures had ever happened. Then he could have grown up without being stained with blood. How could she ever love him since he view himself as no different than the monster that had sliced open his back?

* * *

Orca walked back onto the porch, greeting Jeeves as he swung open for him, and nearly ran into Mila. The girl looked worried as she hurried about the house, and when the door opened she jumped toward it, "Link you-" she stopped when she saw who it was, "Oh, I beg your pardon, Master Orca." She bowed a little, "Have you seen Link this morning?"

"Aye, dear, that I have." Orca laughed, "We just had a talk down on the beach."

"Oh, then he's feeling better?"

"In a way, yes, he is physically feeling better." The old man said, then gave the girl a smile, "Mila, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What, sir? Is something I've done?" Mila asked.

"No, no, of course not!" Orca said hurriedly, "It's about Link." Mila's attention was immediately focused, and Orca had to laugh, these two were so obvious. Mila practically had stars in her eyes at the mention of the boy. "I'd like you to take care of him for me. All the fighting he's done has wounded him inside, and for him those wounds are still open, and bleeding." He said, watching her expression, "I won't be around forever, and I'm the only one around here that could understand what he's been through. You may not be able to understand, but you can listen to him, so he doesn't have to carry the burden by himself anymore."

Mila, for the first time, felt frightened, "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You are." Orca insisted, "He fears himself, and because he has blood on his hands, he thinks he doesn't deserve such a kindness."

"But Link is nothing but kind!" Mila argued, "He's saved me three times since I've first met him!"

"What's that?"

"I was with Aryll when she was taken!" She said, "Link helped to free me, and then he saved me from a life of thievery, and again when someone tried to rape me!"

* * *

Breakfast was akward that morning as Link and Orca joined the table. The two of them were uncharacteristically quiet. Komali noticed this, but didn't press the matter, noticing that Mila was also quiet throughout the meal, very rarely chatting with Aryll as she normally did. Aryll thought nothing of the quiet and ate her breakfast with the same enthusiasm she normally did, while Granny ate slowly.

Finally Komali couldn't take it anymore, "You know, why don't we head to Windfall Island today?" Aryll looked excited at the thought of going to Windfall, "Really? That'd be great!"

"That sounds wonderful." Granny said, "I haven't been there in ages."

"Sounds good to me." Orca said, "What do you say, Link?"

"It sounds fun," he said, "but I think I'll stay here."

"What? Why?" Aryll asked.

"Well, I still need to let this wound heal, so I thought I'd just stay here and rest for a while."

"If you're staying here," Mila said, "Then so am I."

"Oh, come on!" Aryll said, not noticing the grins Komali, Granny, and Orca were wearing.

"What? Someone's got to stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She said, and everyone laughed at the outraged expression on Link's face.

"I do not need a babysitter." He grumbled.

"Oh, I just bet!" Aryll said, "You can't sneeze without getting in trouble!"

"You know, you did sneeze just before that fight in the Windfall Tavern," Komali said, grinning.

"That settles it," Mila said, smiling, "I'll stay here to keep him safe."

"But who will keep you safe from him?" Aryll asked.

"Aryll!" Link and Mila shouted.

"What'd I say?"

* * *

Link sat out on the porch, letting the sun warm him. The others had left some time ago, leaving him with Mila, who was tending to her duties in the cabana. For the moment, Link thought it best to keep his distance. Orca had meant well, but if she knew the things he'd been through, even half of them, he was sure that she'd never look at him with those warm brown eyes again.

And he wanted her to. Link sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring out across the ocean. He almost wished she'd gone with them. He felt so awkward around her, and since he'd kissed her, he'd felt more so now.

Just then Mila came outside carrying a bucket, and some wilted flowers. "Refilling the vases?" Link asked. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "Oh, Link!"

"Hi," Link said, lamely, "How's it going?"

She smiled, laughing quietly, "Just getting fresh flowers. Are you alright? Does your back hurt?"

"No I'm fine," Link said, raising from his chair, "Would you like some help?"

She blushed, smilign widely, "Sure."

* * *

The sun was nice and warm as they strolled through the meadow above the waterfall. Mila picked the flowers she wanted while Link held the bucket out for her, and just enjoying each other's company.

On their way back down Link noticed the sway of her hips, an almost hynotic motion as he soon found himself following the motion. Mila, of course, was doing this on purpose, and was thankful that he couldn't see how red her face was. And she knew full well that Link was watching her, a fact that she couldn't keep from smiling about.

But the things that Orca had told her still bothered her, especially the part about him not being around forever. She didn't want to think about Link's reaction if something ever happened to his mentor. But the part about Link thinking that he didn't deserve any kindness from others troubled her even more. She decided to take the chance, and turned to ask, "Link, will you tell me why seem to distance yourself from me?"

Link stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "Things have just been a little awkward around us since you got back on your feet. And it seems like you're spending more and more time by yourself."

"I hadn't noticed," Link lied, but he didn't fool her for a minute.

"Please don't lie Link, it doesn't suit someone as kind as you are." Mila said, stepping toward him, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No!" Link sputtered, "Of course not!"

"Then is there something I'm not doing?" She kept coming closer, and Link found himself taking a step back, and he saw her warm brown eyes harden, "Or is it that you think if get too close to you, I'll be dirtied by all the sins you think you carry?"

Link nearly slipped down the slope at her accusation. She'd pinned him. Without even the chance to defend himself, she'd broken him down to the very thing that weighed him down at the end of the day.

"I-it's not like that!" Link protested.

"Then why won't you tell me about it?" Mila asked, "Are you afraid I'll run?"

That was exactly what he was afraid of, but he didn't dare tell her that. She was standing directly in front of him now, her eyes filled with some sort of emotion that he didn't recognize. It stirred something inside of him that felt like it was burning its way through his body. And it felt good. The breeze wafted Mila's scent toward him, an intoxicating mixture of the flowers she held, and something that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Won't you tell me?" She asked, "Please?"

Link couldn't take it anymore and fell to his knees, "I've killed people, Mila!"

Mila's breath caught in her throat at the confession, she'd expected something like this, but not his reaction. His face was a mask of remorse, and his eyes were full of torment. "I've fought Moblins, Bokoblins, and monsters that have been thought long gone to the sands of time." Link said, "But had to kill people too! People call me a hero, but they don't know the truth, I'm nothing but a killer!"

The girl couldn't take it, she dropped the flowers she carried and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

To say that Link was surprised was an undrstatement as the girl's warmth spread through him. "Its okay, Link." She said gently, making him flinch, "You're not a killer."

"How can you know that?" Link breathed out.

"Because I know you from the time you and Tetra rescued Aryll, Maggie, and I from the Forsaken Fortress," she said, and he looked up at her in surprise to see her smiling down at him, "And the time after that on Windfall when you stopped me from breaking into that safe at Zunari's stall."

Link's eye were the size of rupees, "You mean you're the girl I met back then?"

She laughed lightly, "Yes, so I know a little bit about the world you live in. So will you please tell me?"

"I can't," Link looked away, "I-it's too much!"

"Only if you keep it bottled up."

Link sighed, "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No," she said, "But you should know that I'm not the only one who's worried about you."

"Why should you worry aout me?" Link asked, "I've hardly done much to earn that."

"It's because we all love you, Link."

Link stiffened at her words. Love? Did she really feel like that? So he finally gave up, and began his tale from the begining. From the moment the Helmarock King dropped Tetra on his island, to the time when she was turned to stone by a demon, and he had to sail with Linebeck in order to reverse it, even to the point of nearly killing him when the demon possessed him and the two fought hand to hand.

Many humans had gotten in the way in his travels, siding with evil rather than to fight it. They hadn't been like normal humans, but even though they'd been corrupted by darkness, a human life was still important to him. Killing them had taken a heavy toll on his heart. And Mila listened to every word quietly, asking a question every now and then, but otherwise his tale didn't phase her at all.

He finally finished, not realizing that he'd started to cry as he spoke. Mila was kind enough to wipe the tears away, her hands warm against his cheek. "I'm sorry Link." She said, "I wish that you could have avoided all of that strife, but bad things tend to happen to good people."

"How can you be so calm?" Link asked, his voice breaking, "Aren't you disgusted?"

"No," she said, "And I'll tell you why."

"Please."

"When I was taken, there were more than three of us." Link was stunned to hear this. Besides Mila, there had been Aryll and one other girl. What had happened to the others? "When Aryll arrived, the others had already been taken away." She went on, "But they weren't released. The Moblins used them. We could hear them screaming throughout the fortress." Bile rose in Link's throat as he understood what she meant, "Rape, torture, I don't know, and I don't ever want to know, but what I do know is that we never saw them again, and we knew that our turn would eventually come." She looked at him with adoring eyes, "And then you came along."

Her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at him, and his heart beat faster as he felt heat rising to his face as she drew closer. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pressed her lips against his, molding herself to him as he melted into the kiss both of them had wanted for the longest time.

* * *

_**Finally their feelings are revealed to each other. How will their lives change?**_

_**Next Time: Plans**_

_**Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review the chapter if you like it!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

_**With the horrors of his past revealed, Mila reveals her own story, as well as her feelings for her hero. What will this mean for the two of them? And will Link let Mila heal his pain?**_

_**6: Plans**_

* * *

Link felt like he was on fire as Mila continued to kiss him. His first kiss, he realized, and he couldn't have asked for anything better. He found himself wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against him. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that set his whole body on fire.

They broke apart to breathe only to come together again in a deeper, passionate kiss that had her moaning into his mouth. Link ran his hands up and down her waist, brushing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs, making them both shiver. Her fingers tangled, and pulled at his hair as he finally touched her through the soft material of her dress.

He leaned into her, pushing them to the ground. The laughed breathlessly as they came down together. Mila had landed on top of him, letting her hair tickle his face, then broke away to trail her lips to his ear, letting her tongue caress the shell, and taking the sensitive lobe in her mouth. Link moaned, and retaliated by attacking her neck, dragging his teeth gently across her skin, making her quiver under the assault.

She felt something hard, and big, poking at her hip as they rolled, and blushed as she realized what it was. She'd succeeded in arousing him, that was for sure!

Link was blushing as well, having felt his arousal long before she had. Gods, how he wanted her! He rolled her over and pressed against her, and she moaned again as he started lifting her skirts. She helped him in the task, undoing the belt that kept his leggings in place, freeing his erection and clasping it in her hand. Link hissed an intake of breath as he felt her fingers glide down his shaft and back up again.

He reached down to touch her through her panties. "Ah!" She squeaked, and worked him harder as his finger teased her. Link groaned loudly as she increased her speed, and he moved her panties aside to touch her already slick folds, and slide his fingers in. "Link!" She squeezed him hard, almost driving him over his limit. Then he felt her pulling him forward, brushing his hand aside and touched his member to her core. Link jumped a little as he felt the tip touch her.

She wrapped her legs around him to press him further in, and he felt himself sliding into her. She was hot and wet, and so tight that he could barely hold himself back. He kept going further until he felt himself bump something that made her grunt in discomfort, and Link immediately knew what it was. As Link was, Mila had no experience, and he felt a small surge regret as he realized that he was going to hurt her.

She cupped his face between her hands and brought his lips back to hers, giving him her permission. Link wrapped his arms around her tightly, and rammed into her, causing her to scream as the pain shot through her. Link stayed still for a long time, watching her pained expression relax little by little. Finally she smiled up at him, "Its okay," she said, "You can move now."

He leaned down to kiss her again, smiling when he raised back up, "I love you, Mila." Her smile then was dazzling as her eyes welled with tears. He moved then, taking it as slow as he could without causing any discomfort, eliciting little moans from her as she adjusted to the new sensation. She moaned at the movement, urging him on with her hips as she matched his pace.

Link tried to keep himself in control, but he found himself pumping into her faster and harder with each thrust. Soon she was just as frantic as he was, straining for the release that they wanted, and needed so desperately, her inner walls throbbing around him. Link felt himself twitching inside of her as his own release approached, thrusting into her wildly as she tried to keep up with him, and then he shattered, driving himself as deep as possible and spilling into her, touching off her own release as his came, and she clutch him to her, screaming out his name as her vision failed her and she fell into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

Mila woke up some time later, warm and comfortable, albeit a little sore, but otherwise, she felt like she'd just come from heaven. She opened her eyes to find Link gazing down at her from his seat on the edge of the bed, "Hey," he said, "how are you feeling?"

She smiled at him, "Wonderful." She said, "Did you carry me?"

"Yeah, though Jeeves was a little worried when he saw us." Link said, and Mila looked a little worried herself, "Don't worry, I told him that the heat got to you while we were out."

She sighed in relief and sat, wincing slightly at the soreness she felt, Link reaching out to steady her, "Sorry, I guess I was a little too rough?" She shook her head, smiling still, and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "I thought it was perfect." Then she kissed him full on the lips, letting herself get lost as his arms wrapped around her. They broke apart, breathing heavily once more and he brought her head to his chest where she rested.

"So," Link said, "How are we going to tell the others?"

She giggled lightly, she hadn't thought about that, she'd been too...preoccupied to think that far ahead. Link began stroking her hair while she thought, making her snuggle closer, she loved his touch.

"We could tell them the truth." She suggested, "You love me, and I love you, simple as that."

"Ha, truth be told, I bet they were all hoping this would happen," Link chuckled, "Especially Komali."

"Yes," Mila agreed, "And Orca, and Aryll, too."

"They knew?" Link laughed, "Why am I not surprised? I bet Granny knew as well."

She giggled hysterically, "Probably!"

They sat there laughing in each others arms until they couldn't anymore. Link felt tears forming in his eyes as he laughed, but he was happy, as happy as he'd ever been! This was what he'd wanted for the longest time, even though he'd only just realized it himself. All the treasure in the world couldn't compare to what he'd found in Mila, and nothing ever would.

Link smiled through his tears and leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. All of the desire she'd felt came flooding back to her in that instant. She tugged at his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Link raised his arms to aid her, breaking their kiss to remove the garment and toss it to the floor.

Mila let her hands glide over his body, marveling at the tone of his muscles she hadn't had the chance to touch yet. He worked on the strings on the front of her dress that kept it on her shoulders, tugging them loose, and drawing the top down her shoulders. He remembered seeing her bare body once before, but it did not compare to this. Her body flushed with desire, and her lovely pink nipples were already hardening under his gaze. He leaned in to take one of the hardening buds in his mouth, sucking gently.

Mila arched her back to pressed against him, moaning as his tongue flicked across the sensitive bud. His hands trailed over her body, leaving little streams of fire burning through her. She fell back on the bed, making Link release her breast, and tried to slip out of the confines of her dress, finding it more difficult while she was lying down. Link reached out to help her, sliding it tortuously slow down her arms, and legs.

She whimpered in relief when he finally had the thing off of her, leaving her bare except for her underwear. Link laid down beside her and returned to kissing her, leaving one hand to trail down her back to her rear, pressing her against his growing hardness. She moaned, smiling against his lips as she felt him, and reached down to clasp him through his leggings. He bucked against her hand, groaning as she squeezed him.

Link broke away to kiss a trail down her body, and she jumped as her belly, his lips tickling the skin there. Mila gasped loudly when he let his tongue slide out to trace the edge of her panties, then drew them slowly down her legs. She gripped the sheets in desperation as he slowly made his way back up her legs, kissing her inner thighs as he went, making the process a slow torture.

Link then moved to trace her slit with his tongue, eliciting a startled squeak from her as he brushed past her clitoris, making her throb almost painfully. He draped her legs over his shoulders, bringing his arms around her hips, and nudging her closer, and finally assaulted her folds. Mila couldn't keep the shrill scream from bursting forth as the new sensation shot through her. Her breath came out as little moans and gasps as he pleasures her, taking his time now that their passions had been satisfied earlier.

But for Mila this was just as intense as their first time had been, only slower, and better. Her moans only seemed to further his desire for her as he brought the fingers of his left hand around to tease her hardened nub, causing her to squeal, as her climax finally burst through her without warning, drenching Link as she came, her sweet fluids flooding his mouth as he lapped up every drop.

Mila panted out as the waves of pleasure died down. She could barely think straight when she noticed Link sliding up beside her. Link embraced her then, holding her close as her body shook from his ministrations, and he couldn't help feeling rather pleased at how well he'd managed to pleasure her. But Mila noticed that he was still wearing his leggings, and that he'd yet to pleasure himself. She smiled up at him, reaching down to undo his belt, and kissed him sweetly, "Link," she said, "we still have a _little_ problem to take care of, don't we?" She pulled him free of the leggings, making him hiss as she dragged him over her by his manhood.

"Mila," Link hiss, "be gentle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," she said, as he finally stood over her, ready to enter, "I thought you were tougher than that." She giggled at the dark look he gave her, wondering if she'd taken her joke a little too far. Link brought all her thoughts to a screeching halt as he plunged into her without warning, filling her completely. "Ah! Link...more!" She moaned as he withdrew and thrust back in.

He went slow again at first, wanting to draw out their pleasure as much as possible. Mila brought her hands to his face and dragged him back down for a kiss, sliding her tongue into his welcoming mouth to tangle with his. She felt herself coiling inside as her climax began to build inside her. Link felt her tighten around him as her pressure built. His on release was close, and he pounded into her faster, not wanting to disappoint her by coming first, and lowered his right hand down to rub the sensitive node to help her along.

Mila screamed at the touched and thrust against his fingers as he continued to pound and rub her. He was thrusting frantically now, almost painfully as his climax started pulsing through, and then Mila's slick passage clamped down on him, releasing the coils that he held, and buried himself to the hilt as he let out a beastial roar as she screamed in the throes of passion.

Link collapsed beside her breathing heavily as the moment passed. Mila, missing his warmth, curled into him, wrapping her arms around his torso, smiling as her she recovered from their love-making. Link reached out to grasp the blanket and brought the blanket up and around them.

Sighing, she laid her head against his shoulder, "I truly adore you, Link."

He chuckled, "Trying to butter me up?"

"Not in the least," she smiled, "I think you've done enough of that already." Link was glad she couldn't see the blush on his face as she said that. He started stroking her hair again, enjoying the softness. "That's true. And think I should do something about that." Link smiled as he imagined her reaction.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well, as far as an employer/employee relationship goes, we've basically broken every rule." Link said.

"Twice." She put in laughingly.

"Mm-hm, and I was thinking I have two options right now. One of them pleasurable, the other, not so much."

"And?" Mila asked, not falling for his trick.

"Well, I could fire you." Link said, chuckling as she reached to flick his chin. "You wouldn't dare," she said, and he could feel the smile on her lips against his chest. "What's the other option?"

"Well, seeing as we care so much about each other..."

"Get on with it." She warned.

"We could get married." Link said, smiling again as she leaned up to kiss him. "I like that one better." She said, stroking his cheek lovingly before kissing him once more. Link felt elated at her acceptance, and deepened the kiss. Komali had been right, he was completely "gully fluffed" as he put it, over this girl whom he never expected to find, or to love despite his sins.

Everything seemed to fall into place with her, and no amount of planning could have made this any better. She broke away from the kiss smiling like an angel, "Do you think we could invite my father to the wedding?"

"I'd like that, since he'll be my father soon, too." Link said, "And I'm thinking of inviting Medli just to annoy Komali. Those two are denser that I could ever be." He laughed at the thought of those two mooning after each other while they said their vows, maybe even realizing how they felt, but he wouldn't hold his breath on that one.

"Minenco, too." Mila said, "She's been like a mother to me since I came back to Windfall. She and my father get along nicely, too."

"She would be welcome," Link assured her, then decided to tease her a bit, "How many children should we have?"

She blushed at that," I-I don't know!" She stuttered, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Ten would be good." Link smiled.

"Ten!" Mila squawked, then saw the laughter that was apparent in his eye and swatted him across the chest. Link laughed, "I don' care how many we have, Mila, so long as you're their mother."

"Oh you!" Mila huffed, melting at his words, "You certainly know how to talk yourself out of trouble."

"Must be the pirate in me." He laughed.

"Yes, but they won't be pirates." She said firmly, "You're too respectable for that anymore, and just too good a man to be a pirate."

Link chuckled, and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, love, I'm retired. But maybe I could check out some old treasure charts I never opened to teach them a little about sailing."

"That would be nice," she said, then placed her hand over her belly, "We might already have one on the way after today, you know."

"I'm fine with that," Link said, smiling at the worried look on her face, "Everyone is blessed when a child is born."

"Yes," she kissed him again, "But I feel blessed for having met you again after so long."

"So do I, Mila," Link said softly, "We've got a lot of plans to make."

It wasn't long after he spoke those words that they both fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of their future together. And Link dreamed of the day he would soon see Mila walking toward him in her white dress with her father by her side, and Orca beside his. All of his friends gathered around them on their wonderful day. And then the dream shifted to show Mila sitting in the living room, round with their child, smiling up at him

* * *

_**So comes the end of of Link's anguish in the form of someone he loves. With plans of the future in their dreams, one can only wonder how it will lead them. **_

_**AN: Thank you all for reading. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This little story has had my attention for the longest time, and I'm happy to end it on this note, though I do plan to go a little longer, or write a short epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please don't forget the reviews ^_^**_

**_Updated_**

_**Next Time: A Day of Love, A Day of Sadness**_


	7. Chapter 7:A Day of Love A Day of Sadness

_**AN: I will continue with this story a little longer. But a little pet peeve here, I see a lot of people following and favoriting the story, but not a lot of them review. Come on people, if you like the story that much, leave a review or two!**_

_**7: A Day of Love, A Day of Sadness** _

* * *

Link and Mila announced their engagement the moment that his family returned from Windfall Island. Granny and Aryll were absolutely ecstatic upon hearing the news, while Komali and Orca offered their congratulations to the couple, with a little pleasing news for Mila. "I met your father while we were on Windfall," Orca said, "Seems he's gotten married to the tavern owner."

"Minenco?" Mila asked, breaking into a huge smile, "That's wonderful!"

"Now, we can invite them both," Link said, then turned to his Rito friend, "I'd like you to go invite Medli. She should be here for the wedding as well." Komali, at Link's words, looked both happy, and nervous. "I-I'll go right away!" He stuttered, then quickly sped out the door and spread his wings.

"He didn't even ask when the wedding was going to be held," Link muttered, scratching his head, "Oh well, guess we'll have another guest soon." Mila smiled and looped her arm through his, "It doesn't matter," she said, "We have plenty of room."

Aryll cooed at the sight of them, "Oh! I'm so happy I could cry! I get to have you for a sister!"

"Don't try to scare her off like that!" Link said, seriously, then laughed as the girl puffed out her cheeks in anger. Orca laughed as well and ruffled the girl's hair as she soon started laughing along with her brother, as did Granny and Mila, who looked like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

_Earth Temple sometime later... _

Komali zeroed in to the island where Medli waited, his feathers quivering with nerves. it had been some time since his last visit, and now here he was just arriving out of the blue, albeit with a good reason, but he hoped she wouldn't mind too much.

Medli, who was sitting outside under a palm tree at the moment, saw him coming, and, smiling widely, waved at her friend as he flew in for a landing. He skidded on the sand as he came to a stop. Medli rushed over and flung her arms around him, taking the young Rito by surprise. And then, before he could think of anything to do or say, he reacted.

He swept the girl up in his arms and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she found herself kissing him back, much to Komali's utter delight, and he wondered, fleetingly, why he hadn't done this sooner.

* * *

_Link's Oasis one week later... _

Link found himself more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life, even when he'd faced Ganondorf. As a sage, Medli had volunteered to marry them, and it was a comfort to Link that a friend would do the ceremony. He worried, though not for his wedding, but for Orca. His old mentor seemed to be feeling unwell the last week, even though he assured them all that he was feeling fine.

Then there was Mila's father, Talo, and his new wife, Minenco, who was ecstatic to hear that the two of them would be marrying, Talo wasn't so sure of the boy his daughter was marrying. It was understandable, for the two of them had never properly met. And Mila, beaming with happiness for him and her new mother, assured him that Link was, indeed, the right man, and the one man that she desperately wanted.

Tetra, who'd showed up from a long voyage, decided to drop in and give the happy couple her blessings. Link had mixed feelings about that, because, at one point in their journey together, they'd both displayed a rather mutual attraction. Mila paid no mind to that, and happily embraced her as if she were an old friend, making the pirate blush. Her crew teased him mercilessly, especially Nico, who Link threatened to strangle after five minutes.

Finally, as the last few guests arrived, it was time.

Medli called everyone to order and to have a seat, and for Link and Mila to stand before her, their respective male guardians beside them. Link had never seen her look more beautiful since he'd known her. She wore a deep blue dress that Granny and Aryll had given her for the occasion, and her hair flowed gracefully down her back and shoulders. Link was also dressed for the occasion in a white shirt and emerald-green vest, and brown leggings tucked into his boots. "My friends," she called out, "We have gathered here today, before the eyes of the Goddesses, to bear witness to the joining of two souls. Who gives this young man to the grace of Hylia?"

"I do, M'lady," Orca said, leaning heavily on his harpoon, which Link rarely saw him do.

"Who gives this young woman to grace of Hylia?" Medli asked, bringing him back to the present.

"I do." Talo said gruffly.

"Then is there any man or women among us here that sees any reason that these two not be joined?" Medli asked of the guests, "Speak, or forever hold your peace." Unsurprisingly, no one spoke. Medli continued with a smile, "Link of Outset Island, do you take this woman to be your wife, to swear to be her protector in her time of need, and to love her until the day that Hylia calls you Home?"

"I do." Link smiled. He looked over at Mila, to see her blushing beautifully, and smiling up at him with nothing but love shinning in her eyes.

"Mila of Windfall Island," Medli said, "Do you take this man to be your husband, to swear to be his safe harbor when he returns, and to love him until the day Hylia calls you Home?"

"I do." Mila said, her eyes now brimming with tears.

Medli smiled and raise her hands, palms toward the sky, "Then in the eyes of the Goddesses, you are bound together as husband and wife, as two souls sharing one heart, for all eternity." She then winked at her friend, "Well, Link, what are you waiting for? Kiss your bride!"

Link laughed and did just that as he pulled his wife into a kiss that had them both breathless. Their friends applauded loudly as Link, still enthralled by their kiss, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around with her in his arms. Orca wrapped them both in a hug as the other surged forward to congratulate them.

* * *

When he was sure that no one else was looking, Orca slipped away from the festivities, strolling down to the beach. His breathing became labored with each step he took. I sure picked a fine day for this, he thought tiredly as he stumbled to the sand. He sat down, letting his harpoon drop beside him. He stayed there for a while, letting his breath come back to him, though his heart continued to pound.

He gazed out at the sea for a long moment, and felt a warm breeze caressed his tired body, and he suddenly felt a presence beside him. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing beside him. She wore a shimmering white dress that seemed to sparkle in the fading light of the day. She had long blonde hair that reached all the way down her back, and eyes so blue that the sky seemed darker than it was. Her ears, he noticed, were longer than any Hylian he'd seen in a while. He hadn't heard her approach and he saw that she had left no foot prints in the sand, and found himself wondering where she'd come from.

"What brings you to the side of an old man like me?" Orca asked, "Surely the party is of more interest to you?"

The girl shook her head, "No, brave one, I came here for you, and you alone." Her voice was soft, and clear was a spring breeze. Orca smiled at her words, "I'm flattered, lass, but I'm too old to be seen with such young thing like you."

"You don't seem to understand, Orca," she said, surprising him because he never told her his name, "Your soul called out to me." The old man found himself looking at the girl again, more thoroughly, but he saw nothing that marked her as anything more as an ordinary girl. "Who are you, Child?"

"I am Hylia."

Orca's breath hitched, causing him to cough madly, and Hylia rubbed his back gently, soothing the ragged coughs. "The Goddess herself?" He gasped.

She smiled kindly, "The very same, Dear Orca," she said, "I've come to take you."

Orca sighed sadly, "I was afraid of that."

"You have no need to fear me," she said, rather dejectedly.

"My lady, you misunderstand," he said, "My time here isn't done yet."

"If you mean Link, then you've already done all you can for him." She said, kneeling to place her hand on his shoulder, "He's grown into a fine young man, and he now has a fine wife to help him overcome his sorrows."

"I haven't done nearly enough," Orca said, "You are the Goddess of Life and Love. Surely you know it is my fault the boy grew up without his parents?"

"No," she said, "I do not know that."

Orca scoffed, "Of course you do! When the Moblins and Bokoblins attacked Outset, I was defending it along side Link's father! His mother was there as well, fighting with us while the children were with Yubaba. And just like when we were on his ship not long ago, I wasn't fast enough to help them!"

"You have a great many vices upon your shoulders, Master Orca, but I do not think Link will ever blame you for their deaths." Hylia told him, "He has seen too much of it for his age."

"I have to agree with you there." Orca said, "But he has made me proud. If I could have had a son, I would have wanted him to turn out like Link is now."

Hylia smile, resting her chin on her knees, "Then you will be happy to know that I sense a new life within Mila."

Orca brightened at this, "You mean she is with child?"

"Yes, though I cannot tell you its gender, i can tell it has a strong life force." She said, "It will be healthy when it is born."

"That is good to hear," Orca said, "But I still feel like I'm needed here."

"Yes, but you will always be with him," she said, "He holds you in his heart like a father, and no matter how much time passes, you will never be forgotten."

The old man sighed, and laid back on the sand, his body feeling heavy, "I suppose that's all that any man can ask for," he reached out and grasped his harpoon, "I'm ready then."

Hylia smiled and reached out to place her hand over his eyes. A powerful wind ripped across the little island, and Hylia was gone, taking with her the brave soul of a warrior of the sea.

Link and Komali found him there the way he'd laid. Link, his heart lurching, was the first to realize what had happened. Komali, too, soon realized their friend's fate. With tears in their eyes they went to tell the rest of their friends the news.

* * *

_Nine months later..._

"Should it really be taking this long?" Link asked as he paced.

"I have no idea, Link," Komali said, "But I'm sure that Medli and Granny have everything well in hand."

Komali was sitting at the kitchen table having a small glass of rum to steady his own nerves, and Link soon plopped down beside him, pouring himself a glass. "I really hope everything's alright."

"_Link, you bastard how could you do this to me_!" The shrill screech nearly made him drop the bottle, and had Komali snickering, "Oh, she's fine!" he laughed, "Most women curse their husbands like that the first time around."

Link scoffed, "And how would you know that? You and Medli haven't had one yet!"

Komali blushed slightly, "True, but she's had to midwife a fair few in her time, so she knows," he said, "And you know we're expecting as well, you know?"

Whatever Link was about to say was cut short as the shrill cry of a new-born child filled the cabana. Link, spewing his rum, leapt up from the table and sped down the hall. He skidded on his bare feet as he nearly passed their room, and almost bowled into Aryll who was apparently coming to get him.

She smiled, "Well, come in and see him."

"Him?" He blinked, "I have a son?"

"A very healthy son," said a very happy, and pregnant Medli. She and Granny stood near the bed where Mila lay, holding a squirming little bundle of blonde curls against her chest. Link, feeling like he was made of lead, stepped slowly toward his wife, and new son. She smiled up at him tiredly, "My love, look at him!" She sighed, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Sitting gently on the bed, trying not jostle them, Link pressed a kiss to her lips, and moved the blanket that they'd wrapped around the child slightly so he could see his son's face. He smiled as the child looked up at him with eyes the same color as his mother's and stroked the boy's hair.

"He's perfect." Link breathed.

"Congratulations, Link." Komali said, coming up beside his wife, "What are you going to name him?"

He smiled and looked at Mila, who smiled and nodded, "It's a good way to remember him, isn't it?"

"Yes," Link said, "I think he would be happy, too."

Aryll sniffed a little, "I think so, too."

"Well then," Link said, and picked his son up, "Welcome to the world, Orca."

* * *

_**A new life is born where an old one has passed. Thank you one and all for reading.**_

_**Next Chapter will be an epilogue, look for it!**_


	8. Epilogue

_**This is it. The final installment. A special thanks to Skyscraper 15, Tyrant Ratatosk, Chesta1892, khheroxasoray, Thelegofan, MuddyMudkipz123, and Aeva - Athena - Marsden. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and you support for this story!** _

_**Epilogue: Ten Years After** _

* * *

Link hauled in his line as fast as he could as the huge fish broke the surface. His son had a harpoon ready, but from the look of the beast, it would not be an easy kill. From what Link could see, the fish was a massive Neptoona, something that didn't usually travel this far from its home in the Western Seas. It's long sword-like nose thrashed at the surface as it tried to dislodge the hook. "Orca, get ready!" Link ground out, "As soon as he's close enough, nail 'im!"

"Right, Pop!" The boy said, bringing his arm back to throw. The Neptoona fought against the man's strong grip on the line, growing tired with every minute that passed, until Link had brought the giant fish close enough for the boy. Orca hurled the harpoon as hard as he could, and buried it in the great fish's side. The beast thrashed even more than as Link hurried to tie a line around the fish's giant tail.

Young Orca tied a rope around the nose, lashing it to the side of the boat. Link, having accomplished his task, panted for breath from the exertion, looking at their prize. The fish was the biggest one he'd ever seen! I was almost as long as the boat at eighteen feet from nose to tail! Mila would be happy with this!

"Yeah!" Orca whooped, jumping up and down on the deck in excitement, "I really hit him!" Link laughed at his son's antics as he retrieved the harpoon from the carcass. "Your're a fine harpooner, Son." He said, and ruffled the boy's hair, "Taking this monster was no easy task."

"Does this mean we can invite Uncle Komali and Aunt Medli over?" Orca asked, "And Ruto, too?" Link's grin grew wider as the boy brought his friends' daughter, think the boy had developed a crush on the girl. His daughter, Karane, had once teased him about to the point that he'd had to drag the two apart. "We'll see, but we should probably get this fellow home before the Gyorgs sniff him out.

"I hate those things," Orca shuddered, moving toward the sail.

"So do I," Link said, remembering the time on a wrecked ship when the sharks had broken through the hull to get at the dead bodies.

He returned to the helm and turned the ship toward home.

* * *

Mila sat outside in the sun working on a new dress for Karane with Granny's help. The little girl in question was playing down on the beach, waiting for her father and brother to come home. She smiled at the girl, thinking that their children were the blessing that Link truly needed. His past was all but forgotten in his love for his family. Even Aryll was on her way to starting one as she'd recently married a young man named Colin from the North Sea, where Tetra had founded a new kingdom of Hyrule, or was on her way to it. Link often spoke of visiting her, but she knew that it was a long time in coming for that trip.

Her husband now made his living off of fishing when he wanted something to do, and she admitted he was quite good at it. He often surprised her with his catches of monstrous fish she'd only heard of as fairy tales from the fish market, and her father was more than impressed by him. _Speaking of that_, she thought, _I ought to invite them and the over sometime, or pay them a visit. Little Malo is certainly turning into a charmer_.

It was true, her little brother had turned out to be a true sweet-talker around their parents. It often got him out of trouble. _Often, but not always_, she thought smiling.

"Mama!" Karane yelled from the beach. She looked over to see the girl jumping up and down and pointing out to sea. Link's ship was just visible on the horizon. Along with a huge bulge on the side of the hull. She smiled, knowing it was another huge catch, and wondered if it was Orca that had made the kill.

"Here they come, Granny," she said, setting her work down. Granny had been slightly dozing when she said this, and started a little when she spoke, "Oh, dear, are they back so soon?" Mila smiled, and helped the old woman up. "So it would seem." She said, then cast a gaze at the top of the waterfall.

On the hill looking out over the sea, was a Hero's flag attached to a large harpoon that marked the grave. Often she would look up there, and almost swore she could see him watching over them with his harpoon ready should something happen. She smiled at that, thinking that she was dreaming like always, for she would always see a younger man with flowing black hair in the old man's place, with a beautiful golden-haired woman in a white dress beside him.

* * *

What Mila didn't know was that she was right. Orca would often venture back and forth between the realms to check on them. Hylia would go with him, to make sure that he came back, and not show himself. To help this along, she gave him back his youth, a form she found most attractive.

Orca always felt embarrassed when she told him as much, but he didn't let it bother him when he was down here. He was to befuddled with his Godson when he was around, and the little girl as well. Seeing them eased his worries for Link.

"Hylia?"

"Yes?" She said, looking curious. When in the mortal world, Orca rarely spoke a word.

"Do you ever regret that you are bound to give love, but never receive?"

"Not at all." She said immediately, causing him to look at her in surprise, "Seeing the love that I can bring between two people who truly deserve it makes my job worth-while. Though the task of carrying souls to my realm does take its tole on me, seeing their faces when they're told its time for them to leave makes me sad."

"I can imagine." Orca said, "Perhaps its time you found someone else for that job?"

She blinked in surprise, "Who would take it?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, blushing, "I don't think I'll be returning to this world again, and I...erm...sort of...I hate seeing the face you have when you come back from such tasks!"

"Orca, why are you speaking so hesitantly?" She asked innocently, "We've known each other for ten years now, so you can say what you want, whatever it may be."

By the gods she's dense, Orca thought. He sighed, "I'd like to the job, please."

"But Orca," she gasped, "That would mean never reincarnating!"

"I know!" Orca blushed like the youth he was, "Can't you see that I've thought this through?"

"But why?"

"Oh for the love of Din!" Orca shouted, startling the goddess, "For a goddess of love, Hylia, you know nothing of it when some might actually love you!"

She thought a moment about his words, "Then you love...Din?"

"I love you, ya knuckle-headed goddess!" Orca shouted, and swept the goddess into his arms, Hylia squealing like a little girl in her delight.

Unbeknownst to the pair, high above them, her sisters were rolling in laughter.

_**End**_

* * *

**That's the end of the story, I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review it if you did!**


End file.
